Medal of Honor: Valour
Medal of Honor: Valour is another MoH Game. you play as a young soldier name Todd Mitchell,who later became a member of the OSS. Missions Mission 1:Egypt Mission 2:Dodecanese Mission 3:Copenhagen Mission 4:Sardinia Mission 5:Bocage Mission 6:Operation: Clipper Mission 7:Bergstein Characters * Cpl./Sgt./1st.Lt.Todd Mitchell (Player) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * 1st.Lt./Cpt.Andrea Anderson (Level Briefings) * Sgt.Thomas Hampson (on Radio) * Cpt.Mark Rogers (British) * 1st.Lt.Jonathon Smith * Lauren Smith (Mentioned) * Corrie Smith (Mentioned) * Cpl.Terry Day * Cpl.Nathan Scott * Cpt.Edward Cleary * 1st.Sgt.Brooks Richardson * Sgt.William Thompson * Cpl.Russell Vawter * Cpt.Ellis Lockwood * Sgt.Henry Futch * Sgt.Paul Hale * Lt.Bjornlund (Danish Navy) * Rita (Danish Resistance) * Angie Sawyer * Cpt.Richard Stillman * Sgt.Jack DiCarlo * Sgt.Matt Lorentz * 1st.Sgt.Ebony Rucker * 1st.Lt.David Cross * 2nd.Lt.William James * 1st.Lt.John Hamman (French-American) * L/Cpl.Jonathan Lafferty (Canadian) * L/Cpl.Benjamin Hennessy (Canadian) * Sgt.Jerry M. Hawkins (African-American) * Cpl.Nick P. Ramirez * Cpl.Anthony P. Hood (African-American) (Medic) * Flt.Lt.Maxwell Haggerty * Joseph Gillott (French) * Manon Batiste * Sgt.Mark Mapes * Cpl.Dan Barker * Cpl.Travis Jones * Cpt.Vince Brown * Sgt.Robert Kidd * Cpl.Carl Cornell * Cpl.Vincent Spinella * Pfc.Ziggy Wynder * Pfc.Antwan Lance * 1st.Lt.Mina Ford * Cpt.Adam Mitchell (Todd's older Brother) (Pilot) * 1st.Sgt.Sean B. Hardcastle * 1st.Sgt.Kevin H. Burry Levels (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:Egypt * Desert Night (November 2,1942) * The Fortress (November 4,1942) * El Daba (November 5,1942) Mission 2:Dodecanese * Quiet Dockside (January 15,1943) * Hillside (January 16,1943) * The Guns of Dodecanese (January 17,1943) Mission 3:Copenhagen * The Night of Copenhagen (June 15,1943) * Escape Express (June 16,1943) * Dane's Harbour (June 18,1943) * Havmanden Escape (June 19,1943) Mission 4:Sardinia * Cagliari (July 10,1943) * The Guns of Tortoli (July 11,1943) * The Airport (July 12,1943) Mission 5:Bocage * Allies in the Night (July 1,1944) * Lane Night (July 2,1944) * Bocage Chateau (July 3,1944) * Train of Freedom (July 3-4,1944) Mission 6:Operation: Clipper * Hoven (November 10,1944) * Wurm River (November 15,1944) * After Geilenkirchen (November 20,1944) * Mahogany Hill (November 22,1944) Mission 7:Bergstein * Mountain Side (December 9,1944) * Monschau (December 10,1944) * Rur (December 12,1944) * Rockets of Bergstein (December 15,1944) Epilogue Weapons American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver * Colt S.A.A. * High Standard HDM * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1921 (with 50 Round Drum magizine) * M3 Grease Gun (with & without suppressor) * B.A.R. M1918 * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M1919A6 * Browning M2HB * Winchester M1912 Shotgun * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * M2 Flamethrower * M9A1 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle * Mk.2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade British: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * DeLisle Carbine * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.5 * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * M1897 Trench Gun * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebouy" * P.I.A.T. * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenades * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) Canadian: * Ross Rifle 3 * Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) French: * SACM M1935 * MAS 36 * MAS 40 (Scoped) * Lebel 1886/M93 With APX MLE 1921 (With & without Scope) * MAS 38 * Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Chatellerault * Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 (smg) * Hotchkiss M1914 * Grenade OF (HE Grenade) * Grenade Fumigene MLE (Smoke Grenade) Danish: * Danish M1880 Army Revolver * Bergmann-Bayard M1910/21 * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine * Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Holger Danske "Fossgun" * Filialen Baby Sten Gun * Madsen M24 Machine Gun * 20mm Madsen Machine Cannon * Model 23 Haanbombe German: * Luger P08 * Walther P38 * Walther PPK * Kar98k (with & without Scope) * Gewehr 43 (with & without Scope) * FG-42 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * MP-3008 * STG-44 * MG42 * MG-15 * MG 81 * MG34 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Walther Toggle-Action * Flammenwerfer 35 * Panzerfaust 30 Klein (with 95mm warhead) * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerbuchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) Main Menu Background Multiplayer Allies: * Axis: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox